It started with a cosplay
by ReadWriteType
Summary: Jace and Clary meet a little differently... My first fanfic, please rate and review! Thank you for reading! I do not own the characters they belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare- i'm just borrowing them for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's P.O.V.

Today is the day. Finally Simon and I are going to Comic Con! I mean, yes Simon is way more enthusiastic than me, but I guess that's just because of his personality. It's in his nature to freak out about nerdy stuff. I guess I'm just a quieter nerd. Nevertheless Simon and I are still cosplaying! I had to think long and hard about whom I was going to cosplay and to avoid ridiculous people that would scream at any minor flaws in my costume, I had to make sure every detail was correct in my costume. Simon knew straight away he wanted to go as Edward Cullen from Twilight- I think this is a little weird but he justified it by saying that he's being Edward "ironically". Whatever you want to think Simon, to each his own. Simon actually really enjoys watching Twilight with his sister and his pale complexion does suit the look. This morning he rang me about final touches on his silly costume.  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Fray. Magnus has just been here and he gave me a lot of glitter for my costume- IT'S GONNA BE EPIC!" And then he started squealing like a cheer captain.  
"Si. Calm down seriously, you're going to freak out when you get to the mother ship this afternoon so just take deep breaths in and out. I will NOT have a fainting Edward Cullen on my hands." I replied dripping with sarcasm.  
"I'm alright Fray. However I am intrigued as to what you're going to be wearing today. Why are you keeping this such a secret? You're not going as Bella are you? No, wait wonder woman!"  
"No I'm not Bella or Wonder Woman, it's a surprise! Now don't you have glitter to be applying?" I asked, laughing.  
"Oh my God, I do! Bye Fray- seeya later!" He hung up the phone in a hurry and laughing I took down my costume smiling. The costume looked perfect.  
*End flashback*

Gazing in the mirror I can see my resemblance to my character. The awesome, cool clothing, I don't care attitude and most importantly a wand of Maple wood, seven and three-quarter inches and dragon heartstring core. "The wand chooses the wizard, but I chose this one" I whisper. I hear a honking of a horn outside and know that it's Simon waiting for me in his car.  
"Bye Mom, Bye Luke!" I shout and then climb into Simon's car and I'm greeted by a huge, sparkling grin from Edward Cullen himself.  
"CLARY! You look amazing! Ginny Weasley I should've guessed it! Your hair pulls it altogether perfectly. Oh, and I, uh, I think I used too much glitter." He blushes whilst I reply  
"No it's great! You got the hair perfect too. Are you ready then? Let's go" I can't wait and the anticipation is driving me crazy. I can't wait to see everybody else's outfits and see what's on offer. Maybe I am as big a nerd as Simon, then…

I clamber out of the car, whipping my wand (not a euphemism) about the place and take in the phenomenal sight. All around me are people dressed as Katniss, Hermione, Dumbledore, Vampires, fairies, pixies, and every other character possible. I even think that I can see a Satyr out of the corner of my eye. Simon's eyes are as big as dinner plates too whilst he is gazing at the splendour of geeks far and wide.  
"Come on Si, let's go inside, there will be even more inside" I try and coax him to go to see everything else but right at that moment he makes eye contact with a gorgeous girl dressed as Bella Swan. Practically drooling when she smiles at him I roll my eyes.  
Saying to seemingly nobody, since Simon isn't listening, I call "I'm going in; call me when you're ready to meet up Simon." He mumbles back a yes so I go on ahead, doubting that he will want to meet up since he's engaged in a conversation with the tall, stunning girl. I think I heard her call herself Isabelle/Izzy.

Where should I go first? I'm thinking to myself about what will be the best and absent-mindedly wander through the crowded isles. We tried to get here early but in all the excitement, so did everybody else apparently. Drifting aimlessly down the halls, suddenly I bump into something solid and start to fall, when a strong pair of arms catches me. Confused, I look up into a pair of golden eyes and stammer a paragraph of gratitude. Re-adjusting I stand and take in the stranger's appearance. Black messy hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar, iconic circular glasses and a Gryffindor striped tie- just like mine. The only flaw in his cosplay is the fact that his beautiful eyes are golden and dreamy, not like his characters. When I finish taking him in I see that he looks bemused.

"Well Ginny" he cheekily says "I'm used to girls checking out my own awesome self, but I have to say, you have pushed it to the limit."  
I'm sure I have gone as red as my hair but I manage to strong retort "Your costume just about makes up for your lack of modesty, Harry. And for your information I wasn't checking you out, I was just looking at your costume."  
"Usually people have fainted when they're approached by me, Ginerva but I have to say- props to you on your costume. Does your boyfriend come with it?" He looks behind me. Turning around I look and see Simon and the dark haired girl engaged in conversation.  
"He's not my boyfriend Harry. He's this thing called a friend, you may not know about them- I highly doubt that you have any?" I blurt out meanly. Although he's not offended at all, in fact he looks like he has just been told off by a five year old.  
"Izzy." He calls, addressing the girl chatting to Simon. "What are you doing with this nerd?"  
"You're one to talk! Coming to comic con dressed as Harry Potter. Get over yourself Jace." She angrily shouts and then goes back to talking to Simon. Whispering something in Simon's ear, he turns to speak to me.  
"Hey Clary, we're just going to go somewhere less crowded- I'll see you later, yeah?"  
"Yeah okay, whatever I guess. I mean I can look at The Hunger Games stuff it's supposed to be…" He had left already laughing with Isabelle. Realising that Harry Potter was still with me I turn back around to chat with him.  
"So your name is Jace, huh?" I ask.  
"Yes, it is, Clary." He said pointedly. I can tell that Comic Con may not be as fun as I had once imagined if I'm stuck with Jace…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello guys, thank you for positive responses! This is a bit of a filler chapter but you wouldn't have a sandwich without filling! The next chapter will probably be Jace's POV so keep reading ;) **

Jace has a smug look about him after guessing my name, suddenly I feel like slapping it off him. Funny that, isn't it?

"Calm down Jace, I'm not Rumpelstiltskin. Congratulations you now know my name, I'm Clary" I meanly say.

"Well Clary, I do have to say that your costume is pretty good. Not as good as mine- but I guess your hair is natural..." He (not so modestly) replies.

"I'm going to look at The Hunger Games things. Although I doubt that you've even read them, have you, Mr. Arrogant?" I drawl.

"Actually I was really annoyed when they left Bonnie and Twill out of Catching fire. It was still marvellous though. Jennifer Lawrence is a goddess." He stuns me with his extensive book knowledge. I'll admit it; I'm impressed.

Trying to sound unimpressed I monotonously say: "Okay. Well I'm going, feel free to follow me if you would actually care that much." I'm expecting him to follow me as I flounce off yet he stands still. Turning to look, I see him in a bit of a trance so I wave my hands in front of his golden-boy face.

"Um, Jace... Hello? Earth to Jace, is anybody in there?" I question confusedly.

"You know" He slyly replies "I never thought that Ginny Weasley could have such a cute ass" And with that he walks towards the merchandise, leaving me standing as red as a tomato, confused and embarrassed.

Still I follow him over; my approach is to pretend that never happened.  
"You know, for somebody that I've never actually met before you really seem to act like you know me. For heaven's sake- I don't even know your surname!" I half shout at him. I mean, it is ridiculous when you think about our bantering.

"Well my surname is Wayland/Herondale/Lightwood. It's pretty damn complicated actually, but I plan on telling you that some other time." He adds with a wink. "I am also becoming increasingly curious as to what your surname is and who you are."

"Well I'm Clary Fray. And I…" I trail off. "Wait. What do you mean when you say that you'll tell me some other time!?" I ask him stupendously. I am greeted with a laugh in return. Picking up the mockingjay pin in front of me I wait for his reply and look longingly at the badge. I've always wanted one of these but have never actually bought myself one. I can feel Jace's golden eyes burning into me.

"One of the mockingjay pins please" He says to the person at the checkout and gives his trademark grin. The checkout lady looks like she is about to swoon but when she sees me she just glares angrily.

"Here you go!" She tries to say seductively but once again those vivid, golden eyes are on me and ignoring her.

"Come on Ginny, let's go." He leads me to a table in an empty corner and we sit down. I'm surprised by the out of character action he takes to pull my chair out for me. When I give him a raised eyebrow he just smirks and moves to sit down. Jace Wayland/Herondale/Lightwood is a lot more complex than you would think. Even just the way he holds himself I would think that he would be a vapid, idiotic, player who uses his powers for evil, that is if I hadn't spoken to him. There's something in his eyes though…

"Clary? I was just asking what house you think you would be in. If you were in Hogwarts?" He questions me, snapping me out of my dreamlike state about his eyes…

"Oh, I guess Gryffindor. Maybe Hufflepuff. I'm not sure really- it's a difficult question. What about you?" I'm not sure what to expect from him. It is a very personal question when you're a huge potterhead like me. Like us.

"Slytherin. Every time somebody asks me I say Slytherin. Although, personally I can relate to little orphan Harry. Quite a lot." His eyes get a little sad and I'm overcome with the urge to hug him. The urge wins out and I leap up and hug him, knocking the chair over in the process. He reacts and puts his arms around me and I realise how close we are. He smells really good, like danger and mystery. He smells like an adventure. We draw back from the embrace and there are a few moments of incredibly awkward tension.

"I'm not upset about it Clary. After that hug I'm positively beaming! It was a long time ago and I've moved on. Wayland was who I thought my father was, Herondale is my actual father and the Lightwood's adopted me and they're the best family that I could ever wish for. Thank you though." He smiles warmly at me and the momentary embarrassment of my impulse decision is gone.

"Clary, before at the merchandise I saw you looking at the badges and I just couldn't help myself…" At this moment his produces a shiny, golden pin and gives it to me. "I would put it on you, but your cosplay would be a little ruined." He laughs. I put it on anyway and say that it's a crossover.

Jace Wayland/Herondale/Lightwood, will I ever understand you?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello chaps, thank you for reading- I promise the next chapter is going to be Jace's POV. Please review and I hope you can put up with my music tastes...**

The awkwardness in the air hasn't yet subsided but it's nice to spend some time with somebody who isn't my mom, Luke or Simon. I sound really social, don't I? Hahaha, not. It's hard to picture Jace underneath his cosplay and I'm pretty sure I'm staring again.

"Clary, Isabelle is ringing me- do you mind if I take it?" He asks me just as my phone starts ringing and flashes the name Simon in an obscene colour.

"Go ahead, Simon is ringing me too." I answer. Whilst Jace is busy in the background, I pick up my phone.

"Lewis! Where've you been? I haven't seen you for all of comic con- you and Bella Swan really hit it off, huh?" Simon has grown into himself recently I have to admit and a few girls have suddenly become interested. As soon as they see me or the Pokémon cards they have a change in opinion, however.

"Very funny Fray, but as a matter of fact I've offered Isabelle a lift home and seeing how well you're getting on with Jace…" Simon trails off.

"What are you saying Simon?" I warily ask.

"Jace can give you a lift home, hooray! We're leaving now, as are most people so you should probably get going. Anyways have fun!" He irritatingly calls down the phone.

"Simon Lewis I swear to God"

"Loveyoubye!" He quickly says and hangs up on me before I can get a word in edgeways. Simon Lewis- with a girl like Isabelle, who simply projects confidence from a mile away-, who would've thought it? Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jace hanging up the phone and walking towards me.

"So I guess you've just had the same awful conversation as me then? Come on, let's go." Jace instructs me and we start walking towards the exit. I take one longing, lingering look at the happy place that is Comic con and tear myself away from the fun that I've had. Trailing behind Jace, I have to half-jog to keep up with his long legged strides. My legs are considerably shorter than his.

When we get outside to the parking lot he knows where his car is parked so I just follow him towards his destination. He comes to a halt in front of a sleek, smooth, shiny black car that looks like it cost more than everything I own. I can't help the "Wow." That escapes my lips. Jace just smirks and walks around to the passenger door and opens it for me.

"For the lady." He bows and grins. I sigh and get in. He really is laying it on thickly.

He starts the engine and the car (of course) shoots off incredibly fast, I wasn't wrong when I thought that it would be impressive. His family must be absurdly rich for a teenage boy to be able to own a car like this- I'm happy with my standard bike! My shining pin is pressing into my chest, so I take it off and put it in the glove box. Hopefully I have given him clear enough directions to my house, so in the meantime I fiddle with the iPod in the cars compartment. I find and choose a playlist that contains: Muse, Bastille, Imagine Dragons, Mumford and Sons, Arctic Monkeys, The Killers, Oasis, The smiths, The Ramones and many others. I put it on and tap my foot to the rhythm. I never considered the fact that Jace and I may have the same taste in music. "Unnatural selection" by Muse finishes and a very surprising song plays.

"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door." It's One Direction. I give Jace a questioning look as I under no circumstances would've guessed that he likes One Direction.

"It's Isabelle's obviously." He mumbles but I can see him tapping his long fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat. Sure, of course its Isabelle's…

"Jace, you don't have to hide it- just sing along! Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way that you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell- you don't know, oh oh! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" I scream, not caring if I sound like a walrus. I went through a One Direction phase and apparently Jace likes them too. Soon I have him singing along and just as "One Thing" finishes we're pulling up onto my driveway.

"Thanks Jace, I guess this is goodbye…" I murmur but right at that precise moment Jace kisses me longingly as if he had wanted to do it since he first laid eyes on me. I turn and kiss him back as "Moments" by One Direction plays in the background. We both pull away from the kiss and look at each other. Wow.

"Bye Clary, no need to thank me for doing you the pleasure of accompanying you the entire day. Anytime!" He arrogantly says. I smile despite myself and clamber out of the car. Wondering if we will ever meet again, he drives away and I watch until the flashy car is out of sight.

"Goodbye Jace." I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please review and you get a free Jace Lightwood! *Terms and conditions apply***

3 YEARS LATER. Jace's POV.

I still wish that I had never driven away that day at Comic con- I had to grow up all too fast. Memories of Clary and The Hunger Games and Harry Potter are still fresh in my mind, yet I try and suppress them, why do I suppress them? I guess it's just too painful to think about her and Comic con, especially when I'm a whole other person now. She was my first kiss.

Alicante High has always been the same old, boring place where the cliques rule. When the Lightwoods and I had moved to Idris three years ago, I was excited. It was a fresh start and a chance to stop the bullies/build up my ego. I had bought a whole new wardrobe (with Isabelle's help of course) and now I look so badass it's hard for girls to not swoon in my presence. I'm always cold and commandeering, so of course the popular kids adopted Isabelle, Alec and I straight away; they positively recruited us. I don't care for any of them to be frank- they irritate me to the brink of snapping. None of them have any substance, it's all about money and clothes and cars- nothing that actually matters, however much credit cards matter to them, they mean nothing to me.

Some days I want to just leave them at lunch and go and read a good book, a classic-like a tale of two cities. Instead I have some clingy, desperate girl hanging over me. I would trade her for a paperback in minutes. Sometimes I like to go to the art rooms where most people are silent and absorbed; therefore they don't tend to notice me. It's not like the populars would think to look for me in there either. In fact I don't think even Isabelle and Alec know about it. Good, I want to keep it that way.

My Harry Potter cosplay is still in my drawers at home along with a mockingjay pin that went long forgotten along with Clary herself. I'm not really sure why I kept them to be honest but I suppose I'm more sentimental than I think. I wish I could go to Comic con again actually. Maybe I'll go as Spiderman and be masked the whole time so that the nerds from school wouldn't see me, if only I had an invisibility cloak. My kingdom for an invisibility cloak…

Looking out of my window I see that it's grey and wet outside, matching my mood perfectly. I shrug on my leather jacket and run a hand through my fair hair, making it look acceptably messy. I make sure my bed is perfectly made up and grab my school bag to go. As I pick it up I see a small slip of paper fall out.

"Meet me by the lockers before school Jace; I have something I want to give you, ;) Kaelie xxx." I don't want to go- so I'm not going to. That slut can make-out with some other desperate wannabee. I only kiss her in front of the other popular guys so that I fit in; with high school it's better to fit in than to be left out.

Isabelle walks in front of me in a ridiculously short skirt and thigh high boots, stalked by a frustrated looking Alec.

"Isabelle, you can't wear that to school. You look ridiculous and it's freezing outside today. Please do the school a big favour and change?" He titters.

"Alec relax, I'll be fine- you just hate guys wolf-whistling at me when you can't do anything about it. You're pissed off because that Magnus Bane guy keeps asking you out too!" She giggles. It is true. Magnus Bane is pretty in love with Alec and I'm pretty sure that his love is requited- it's just that Alec is scared what everybody at school would think. Not that I would let it happen, but I'm sure he would get beaten up if he came out. School sucks.

"Isabelle, you look no sluttier than usual- just go because my car is waiting outside in the rain, the poor baby." I pout exaggerating to make them hurry up.

"Fine, come on Alec- hurry up. His highness wants to leave." She drawls sounding bored and fed up.

When we get to my car I sit in the driver's seat as Isabelle calls shotgun, deserving a scowl from Alec. Clary rode shotgun on the way back from Comic con, and this is where I impulsively kissed her. I regret nothing. I always wonder what Clary is doing now, why does my mind wander back to her? That day at Comic con, I felt like a better me and I'm pretty sure it's the last time that I've ever felt that way.

"Jace, you're acting like you forgot your brain. Get moving, if I'm late for biology again, Miss Smith says that she's going to dissect me instead of the frogs!" Isabelle shrieks and with that I drive the car all the way to Alicante high.

I park in my usual space at school and see girls gazing at me already, I wink at a few of them and receive flushed faces- all in a day's work. When I walk down the corridor I'm sure I see a flash of red hair going into the art rooms, but red hair isn't uncommon; I just stupidly associate it with Clary. Shaking it off I meet Kaelie by my locker anyway and proceed to kiss her anyway. I don't care about her but I just need to forget.

In homeroom I'm informed that we have a new student starting and that she may be in some of my classes today blah blah blah. I think her name is Caitlin or something, I don't really care- just another game for me to play. I walk to first period and get on with school, it's gonna be a long week.

First period ends and I manage to sneak to the art rooms for break and see a flash of red hair going round the corner of the room, just like Ginny Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Guess who's back, back? Sorry for my absence on this, I read COHF and died for a while. However, I will guarantee a finished story over the summer holidays. This is going to be very much a typical TMI fic but don't we all love them anyway?  
Pleeeeeaaaseee rate and review and Magnus may give you a free makeover.

Clary's P.O.V 3 years after Comic Con.

So this is it. We had moved to Idris three weeks ago but I had convinced my mom to let me stay off school until half term was over because it was "less complicated". In actual fact I just didn't want to start my new school, Alicante High. I got in on an art scholarship, and I bet that most of the kids there will be spoiled rotten and won't bat an eyelash my way. Not that I care about popularity- as long as I have my HB pencils I'm happy and at ease. I suppose a new school (new life) will do me good after the train wreck that was St. Xavier's. Simon moved away a year ago and didn't even bother to keep in touch- he went to a whole new city and didn't bother to text me. After all of the midnight movies, pillow fights, stories and parties we shared together- I get a simple goodbye letter…

Alicante High is an overpriced, private school but many people still attend so I'm sure to get lost in the crowd. Sighing I pull on my washed out, faded skinny jeans, a tight black T-shirt (which would suit me much better if I had better curves) and an over-sized flannel shirt of Luke's. I look invisible- and that's just what I want/need. A car horn honks outside and I know that it's Luke's pickup truck, so I madly dash to grab my art supplies and toss an old copy of Harry Potter and The Goblet of fire into my rucksack. When I arrive at the school I feel like a small fish in a big pond, no not a big pond… A big ocean! Popular kids hang around their swish cars with Prada handbags and stupid iphones, which makes me, feel very out of place with my rucksack and converse. They're fickle objects but that doesn't stop me from wishing that I had a shiny iphone for myself, however they can keep the heels; I do not walk well in heels. I mutter a tiresome goodbye to Luke and hop down and try to stare at the floor.

"Please don't notice me, please don't notice me" I think as I look for the reception to get my timetable.

"Oh look- a sweet little country farm girl. That plaid shirt, as if a normal teenage girl would choose to wear that!" A cruel, high-pitched voice calls and I'm 100% sure that she is talking about me. I turn around to glimpse who it is and I see a petite (but curvy and slim), blonde "daddy's girl". Her manicure is perfect. I never trust people with perfect nails. I don't dignify her with a response but the other sidekicks do.

"Nice one Seelie, look at her hair- she's like a fire engine!" They maliciously laugh.

I walk straight ahead and don't make eye contact with anybody, this day is going to be hard enough so I'll try and reduce the amount of human contact if possible. Jonathon, my brother, got a lift in with one of his friends today as he started school three weeks ago and of course has made lots of friends already. Jonathon is just _perfect _at meeting people as my mother says.

I look down at my timetable and see the lessons that are scheduled for today:

Chemistry- Dr. Graymark  
History, - Prof. Starkweather.  
English literature- Miss Penhallow  
Art- Mrs. Fairchilds  
English language - Mr. Blackwell

History is quite good, I always got As in my last school, Art is fantastic, English is alright, Chemistry bores me- I always have been rubbish at balancing equations, and then English lit is okay but English twice in one day could get very boring, not to mention confusing.

I manage to find my locker, huge in comparison to my last one. I mean seriously, it's like putting a boulder next to a pebble. I don't have anything to put in it, anything to do or anybody to talk to in the meantime so I just people watch.  
When they say that schools have cliques they're not wrong. It weird seeing the little groups that have been put together- it's like I'm trapped in Mean Girls. I have a sneaking suspicion that the awful girl I had the pleasure of meeting earlier has a lot to do with the ranking orders. If this were the army, she'd be at the top. I mean you get your geeks, nerd, populars, social outcasts, chavs, jocks and art geeks. I guess that last category is me. Speaking of, I should probably find the art rooms and library as I'll probably spend the rest of my education in there. Before I have time to dwell on the locations however, the bell rings, and its irritating, blaring sound tells us to get moving.

All of a sudden there's chaos as people scurry to first lesson and I'm left to suck up my courage and ask a teacher for directions to chemistry. I'm ten minutes late to chemistry and as if the embarrassment wasn't enough my teacher makes a huge debacle over the fact that I'm a new student, insisting that I sit at the front. As I tend to hide in the back rows, this is not a good thing. Dr. Graymark is okay but Chemistry really isn't my favourite subject. He sets us to work on my all time favourite thing- balancing equations, which I (don't) find really fun! Halfway through the puzzling equation the door opens noisily and of course (in the usual fashion) this quietens the whole class.

"Mr. Lightwood! Just what do you think you're doing turning up at this time? You're incredibly late, see me after class." Dr. Graymark is angry and his shouting is coming from right in front of me so I look up. I wish I hadn't. Standing lazily in the doorway is a tall, slender, beautiful boy who could easily be mistaken for some kind of god. The other girls in this class seem to think so too as they're drooling all over him. He projects a golden aura and surely he must be a sweet, kind, intelligent, lov-

"I really can't be fucking bothered for class today actually- I'm not very sorry that I am late and I most certainly do _not _want to see you after class." The angel speaks, sounding more like a demon. I'm itching to draw him with long wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. Meanwhile Dr. Graymark has gone beetroot red and gives an almighty exhale of breath before putting on a scarily calm face. I know that face from my mother-scary calm is never good.

"Mr. Lightwood, please go to my office- I'll see you at the end of class." He turns away, expecting the golden boy to walk off. After smirking as if he had gotten the reaction he wanted, the angel saunters off and I let out a breath I didn't even realise that I was holding. Now, back to work- what is the chemical symbol for blah, blah, blah?

The rest of chemistry passes uneventfully and when the bell rings I'm unsure of what to do with myself. Do I go and find next lesson or spend the 20 minutes of break time somewhere else? I opt for the latter option and seek out the art rooms. Luckily the trail of student's artwork leads me there like Dorothy down the yellow brick road. Not like I look like Judy Garland. I see Golden boy on my way going down the corridor adjacent to mine, no doubt to meet his many friends. Thinking nothing of it I abruptly stop outside of the gigantic art rooms and let my mouth hang open in shock. St. Xavier's had none of this splendour, the art was decked around everywhere, and I suppose that's why I got in on an art scholarship- they seem to actually care about talent.

I step inside a room and ask the teacher if I can sit and draw, she tells me that the rooms are open for use anytime and that I'm welcome anytime. I go around the corner to where the watercolour pencils are stored and choose some to colour in my sketchpad with. After I've carefully selected, I sit down on the plush, squishy bean bags and let my pen glide across the paper.

"Didn't take you for an artist, shorty." A condescending voice says. Looking up my eyes meet golden eyes and standing before me is golden boy himself, staring down at me with a smirk playing on his lips? Of course my brain fails to work at the shock and I leap up, scattering pencils and paper everywhere.

"Erm, yep. That's me." I splutter laughing nervously. This is so out of character for me, I realise this and stand tall- acting like I am irritated by him rather than a giggly girl that fancies him. He picks up my stuff for me and looks at the drawing of the golden mockingjay pin that I had been colouring and smiles distantly.

"I'm Clary, Clary Fray." I introduce myself politely. A flicker of recognition goes across his face...


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Hello! This chapter is kind of a filler but thank you for reading nevertheless. If you read and review then i'm sure Isabelle will want to be your friend._**

"Clary Fray, huh?" He repeats.

"Yes. What's it to you?" I coldly reply. I came here for peace and quiet, not to be stalked by some womanizer.  
"Well, Clary Fray. We appear to have some classes together- luckily for you, maybe I could do you the favour of having me escorting you to them?" He winks.  
"No. You may not escort me to any classes golden boy; I can manage perfectly all by myself, thank you." I do not want to be played by this boy on my first day of school. I know his type; I've had trouble with them before.  
He looks surprised but covers his expression with a commandeering look: "You know that so many girls in this school would just die because I was talking to them. What's so special about you, may I ask? Why do you need to turn me down- you could use the popularity in particular. Just being associated with me means that you have a chance to become friends with Seelie or even become friends with Kaelie." He seems genuine about this offer and I feel rage coming on.  
"WHY would I WANT to be a carbon copy of some school slut? If talking to you means that I have a chance to lose my brains and originality then this conversation is over." I pull my bag over my shoulder, pick up my drawings and head to history, hopefully leaving him speechless. How dare he? The fact that I have lessons with him nauseates me, it's so unfair!

Not knowing where anything in this ridiculous school is, I manage to get there five minutes late anyway. Of course blondie is there already, this must be another of the wonderful classes that I'm sharing with him.

"Ah! Miss Fray, I assume you got a bit lost? I am just sorting out the seating plan for the class so if you wouldn't mind standing by the wall?" Professor Starkweather nods at me as I walk away.  
"Well, as a straight A student with excellent behaviour, I think you might make a good impression on Jace. He needs somebody that won't just sit and chat unlike last year." He grimaces. "So if you won't mind just going and sitting at the back corner desk together please." I go over to the desk and sit down by the window. Gazing at a bird outside I don't turn to look at Jace until a cough interrupts me.

"It's you." I gasp. The blonde douche bag from the art rooms has taken the set next to me and has a superior sneer on his perfect face.  
"Maybe if I had escorted you to class like I had wanted to then you wouldn't have been so late, now would you?" He smirks.  
"Listen right here buddy. It's going to be a long year and I don't need your shit, okay? Treat me like I'm a normal girl not one of your locker skanks and we're going to get along fine. If you don't then you should know that what I lack in height, I make up in with martial arts. Got that?" I retort.  
"Whoa, calm down shorty, I'm just trying to have a laugh. If and when you fall helplessly in love with me then it's just a plus for both of us." Jace arrogantly says.  
"Whatever goes on in your dreams is none of my business Jace. You may dream of us together but you can keep dreaming because it's not going to happen anytime soon." I meanly tell him. I want to slap that grin off his face.  
"You say anytime soon. So you mean in a few months it could in fact happen?" He laughs. I kick him in the shin hard under the desk and he lets out an audible groan just as Prof. Starkweather turns around.

"Problem?" he asks sternly.  
"No, there's not at all sir!" I answer sweetly as Jace tries to smirk through the pain. The lesson ends and next period begins but not before I'm swept up by a girl in the corridor. She is stunning with a waterfall of dark hair and a risqué outfit of thigh high boots and miniskirt. Plus she's a lot taller than me…  
"Hi, your name's Clary- right?" She asks me politely.  
"Err, yes it is? And you are?" I confusedly wonder. She looks very familiar and the name rings a bell but I just can't think where I might've seen her before. I shake the thought; I'm probably just being an idiot.  
"My name's Isabelle and I am your school mentor." Isabelle introduces herself.  
"Your my school what?"  
"I'm your school mentor. My job is to help you get around school and meet people; basically I've been chosen to be your friend! So how about a little getting to know you session tonight at my place? I'll meet you here after school Clary and I'll drive you to my place, okay? See you then Clary!" She doesn't give me a choice in the matter so I find myself having to meet her. I suppose I should have at least one friend at this place, books and paints can't be my only company.

I blame my lateness to English on being lost so Miss Penhallow doesn't get a bad impression of me.  
"Luckily for you Clary, I've saved a spare seat at the back for you next to Jace. Sit down quickly and get your things out please." She instructs me, yet I don't have an urge to sit down quickly at all. I'm greeted by a wink yet again and I let out an audible sigh. Why does this keep happening?  
"I can see how happy you are to be sat next to me, again." He beams.  
"I can see how happy you are about that bruise on your shin." I say.  
"It must be a pleasure to get to kick somebody as awesome as myself."  
"It must be a pleasure to be kicked by somebody as awesome as myself." I reply loudly. Just as I realise Miss Penhallow is staring at us.  
"Excuse me Miss Fray and Mr. Lightwood! Now if you wouldn't mind listening to me for more than a second. Stay behind after class to help me clear up.  
This is so unjust on my first day, it's completely Jace's fault. If there was some selflessness inside of him then maybe I wouldn't be hated by my English teacher already.  
"You're just desperate to spend extra time with me, aren't you Fray?" He grins. I decide that the best tactic is to ignore him, as he clearly craves attention. The rest of the lesson continues in the pattern of me ignoring him and him trying to spark conversation:  
"Ignoring me, are you?" I ignore him.  
"Shame you can't see this beautiful face then." I try to ignore him.  
"For all I know, you could just be picturing me naked." I furiously try to ignore him.  
"I do take your breath away Clary, I know. I don't blame you for your speechlessness. It happens to many people." I furiously try with all my might to ignore him.  
"Honestly Clary, I applaud you for not swooning by now. Especially since you're clearly thinking about kissing m-"I swiftly give him a matching bruise on the other shin to shut him up just as the bell rings for lunch. Of course we're not leaving yet.

"If you don't shut up Jace there'll be one where the sun doesn't shine." I angrily whisper as I start to clean away my things. Miss Penhallow walks over:  
"Jace, I really wouldn't have expected anything different from you to be honest and Clary, you seem very bright so try not to get… distracted… by Jace. You may both leave now but I don't want any more of this." Miss Penhallow storms out in her heels. I sigh loudly and wait for the inevitable comment from Jace.

"Now Clary, I can stop talking but it's going to be exceptionally hard for you to not get distracted by me in class…" I wasn't going to fight with him, maybe I could find Jonathon or the library and negotiate lunch instead.  
"Goodbye Jace." I say sarcastically and march off.

Once again by the time I manage to find an empty, hidden table in the dinner hall, Jace is already there. I look over the top of my copy of Harry Potter and spy on his group of friends. They all look like typical high school popular kids. They're athletic, tall and not to mention good looking. I can see Jace in deep conversation with somebody with white blonde hair. White blonde hair is not that uncommon.

Jace is friends with Jonathon?


End file.
